Flat wiping cloths are known in the prior art, which are placed on so-called flat mops and used for the cleaning of surfaces. The flat wiping cloths are used in particular for the cleaning of floors.
Such a flat wiping cloth is known, for example, from the German patent application with file number DE 10 2011 107 648.8.
However, such flat wiping cloths are ill suited to cleaning regions and corners adjoining the relatively large surfaces being primarily cleaned, especially floors.
Such a region might be, for example, a tile baseboard which borders a tile floor.
With the known flat wiping cloths, the person doing the cleaning would not clean such a baseboard.
Either the flat wiping cloth would remain flat on the floor, so that only the narrow marginal regions of the flat wiping cloth would make contact with the vertical surfaces and only a partial cleaning would occur, such as the floor molding along a horizontal strip, or the housecleaner would attempt to bring the main cleaning surface of the flat wiping cloth as much as possible in contact with the vertical baseboard by placing the flat wiping cloth along the vertical direction.
But the latter process would have the drawback of the flat wiping cloth also touching the wall regions bordering the baseboard and possibly damaging, soiling or loosening the wall paint, since the width of the flat wiping cloth is usually larger (100 to 150 mm) than the typical widths of a molding strip (around 20 to 70 mm).
Given this background, a flat wiping cloth is known from DE 31 39 245 A1, which has an elongated base, with the base having a main cleaning surface and at least one cleaning lip which can swivel relative to a base region of the main cleaning surface.
The at least one cleaning lip can swivel about at least one desired swiveling region.
The base of this flat wiping cloth has a base fabric or backing fabric of warp and weft threads on which pile threads 1 to 2 cm in length are secured. Accordingly, the prior art shows a flat wiping cloth with a base fabric carrying additional threads.
These pile threads project to the outside. Such pile threads can rather easily discharge particles, since their free projecting ends cannot particularly easily secure particles.
Therefore, the known flat wiping cloth is ill suited for use in clean rooms. By a clean room is meant in the sense of this document a room in which the particles in the air are controlled in terms of size and number.
Furthermore, this flat wiping cloth has only limited service life, since individual pile threads can rather easily become detached during washing processes.